The Dream Realization
by IamBionic23
Summary: A different take on how Leonard asked Penny out during the 100th episode. Takes place before their real date begins. Please R&R!
1. The Great Debate

Hello Everyone! This is my first Fan-fic ever! Please rate and review! I'm always looking for some constructive criticism..Hope you Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It began again with a dream. Leonard staring at Penny in her doorway, looking just as she did the first time he laid eyes on her. She was elegant in her simple beauty. The simple beauty that captured a part of Leonard's heart forever. As he stared at her, memories flooded back into his thoughts. Thoughts that have been roaming around in his sub-conscience..the first time he asked her out, coming back to the North Pole and immediately being in her grasps. their dates, watching movies together, the first I love you and the break-up at the bowling alley that threw Leonard into a depressed state. As he stared, the memories of the past eluded him and he began to dream of the future. How he would ask her out once again, how he would propose, how their wedding would be. He could only imagine a life with her, no one else. Leonard stopped loving Penny whether it be after their break-up or while he dated Priya. His heart continued to beat for Penny, and only Penny. He knew that she was the one, whether she knew it yet or not. He wanted to make this dream a reality, and his time was now.<p>

"Leonard? Are you listening to me?" Sheldon asked.

"Give me a minute" Leonard replied.

As Leonard left the front of 4A, heading towards 4B, his heart began to race and doubt tried to set in, but his conscience wouldn't allow it. He thought to himself _Why doubt something that's meant to be?_

"Penny, do you have plans for dinner tonight?"

"You guys going somewhere?"

"No, I mean just you and me"

"Have you thought this through?"

Leonard didn't have to think about this anymore. He knew Penny was the only person in the world that could bring him happiness forever. He didn't care how long it would take to make them work. He would wait forever if he had to. His mind was made up that he was willing to do whatever to make a relationship work with Penny.

"Yes and I think we should go anyway."

The glow that took over Penny's face made Leonard's heart skip a beat. He knew that she still had feelings for him. There was still a spark between them that has yet to fade away.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Penny said with a smile on her face


	2. The Waiting Game

Chapter 2: The Waiting Game

The three hours each of them had to wait felt like an eternity. Penny was in her room with Bernadette and Amy while Leonard was with Sheldon, waiting for Raj and Howard to come over for dinner.

As Bernadette and Amy began to talk about double dating with Leonard and Penny, Penny's imagination of a future began to take over.

She began to dream about her wedding to Leonard. She saw herself, standing at the alter, in a white dress with a veil on her head. Leonard next to her in a traditional black and white tux, of course with his bulky watch on his wrist. She imagined that she was at least 6-7 months pregnant with his child, which filled her with joy. In her mind, this scenario was somewhat humorous, of course she wasn't ready to be a mother or a wife yet, but it could be a reality one day. She started to think back to how happy he made her when they dated 2 years ago. He treated her better than anyone else did in her previous relationships. The happiness he brought her left her with no words to describe it. She knew deep down she did love him once, and could love him once again and say it to him this time. This once found happiness that came with dating Leonard made her believe that she could be happy with Leonard again and possibly for the rest of her life. She knew this time was their time to make things work.

"Penny?..Penny?" Bernadette asked

"Sorry, I just remembered I need to go to the drug store."

Leonard sat in his chair, watching T.V. Flipping through the channels, he found "Sex In The City" on HBO. Normally, on any other day, he would breeze pass this channel searching for Star Trek: TNG or Babylon 5, but today he stopped and started watching.

"What on Earth are you watching?" Sheldon asked sarcastically

"Sex In The City 2, why?"

"Oh good lord, not these movies again. You haven't even rekindled you relationship with Penny and she already has infiltrated our living room."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No it's quite alright. I'm busy writing my paper for the upcoming symposium of Flow Physics at USC."

"Okay then. I'm not interrupting you, so please don't interrupt me."

"Leonard, my mind right now is wandering through fluid dynamics while yours is wandering what drink Carrie is about to have at a bar. Whose the one being interrupted now?"

"Whatever, Sheldon" Leonard sighed.

Leonard turned back to the television. He was watching the movie but not necessarily paying attention to it. His thoughts were consumed with memories of Penny and their upcoming date in two hours. He started to dream back to when they first started dating, the one night when Sheldon was working at the University with Raj to be exact. They were snuggled up together on the couch, Penny's arm across Leonard's torso, as she gently rested against his arm watching Sex In The City

Ah, this is nice having the place to ourselves isn't it?

Uh-huh, now that Raj is working for Sheldon I don't have to chauffeur him around anymore. Plus, with them working late so much we get some privacy...

Uh-huh..

Leonard remembered how content she was next to him. She smelled like vanilla-lilac which stuck vividly in Leonard's mind. They were both captured by each other's company.

Wanna get a little crazy?

What were you thinking?

Let's move over to Sheldon's spot and make out

Leonard remembered the look he gave her, full of desire and glee. You are a dirty girl..

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock. Raj and Howard entered the apartment. Once again, Howard ruined his moment.

"Leonard, what time are you going out again with Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"At 7, why?" Leonard responded curiously.

"No reason, just making sure I'm ready if Penny comes over tonight."

"You won't have to be ready for that Sheldon. I highly doubt Penny will be here tonight."

"You're going out with Penny tonight?" Howard interrupted.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to be that you'll flame out with Penny in less than two hours."

"I say an hour and a half," Raj added.

"At least I have a date tonight. Your only date is with Sheldon."

"Excuse me" Sheldon cut in, "I have a date finishing this paper"

"I have to start getting ready." Leonard said as he left the living room.

The walk to his room began to give him butterflies in his stomach as he thought about his upcoming date in less than two hours.


	3. Dress to Impress

Chapter 3: Dress to Impress

Amy and Bernadette had left Penny's apartment to go and eat with the guys which gave Penny time to start getting ready for the evening about to come.

Penny had just gotten out of the shower and decided to lay on her bed for a few minutes. Her mind started to fill with decisions about her date with Leonard. _What should I wear? I need to impress tonight. _As Penny thought about how and what to wear to impress Leonard, she really thought if she even had to. She knew Leonard would be impressed no matter what she worse because he saw past her appearance. Of course, Penny did want to look nice and presentable. She knew Leonard would be in a suit. That's what he always wears on dates. She wanted to look just as nice as Leonard would. I know, I have that cute purple dress I can wear. Penny got off her bed and pulled the dress out of the side of the closet.

_This is perfect._

Leonard pulled out his dark blue suit from his closet. He and Penny had a lot of memories with his choice of suits. The first time Penny picked out a suit for him was during his symposium on the moment of Inertia. She had been rummaging through his entire closet, plucking every piece of clothing she wanted to throw away.

_Is this the stuff you want me to try on?_

_No this is the stuff I want you to throw out. Seriously, don't even give it to charity. You won't be helping anyone._

If Penny had her way, she would of thrown the corduroy suit out as soon as she laid eyes on it, but it happened to be Leonard's only suit. After seeing Penny's disapproval on his entire wardrobe, he bought a gray suit for future occasions. That future occasion happened to be his first actual date with Penny. Still reminiscing about Penny and his suits, he began to think as to how nervous he was putting on that suit. He told himself _Just Relax_, but it was hard to do so with so many different emotions running ramped through his system. This time though, it was different. He kept calm, but with nerves of excitement. He reassured himself, It's just like old times. Penny wants to make things work or else she wouldn't of agreed to go. He knew he didn't have to persuade himself anymore. He knew this was right, it felt right. Leonard started to put his suit on and couldn't bear to wait any longer.


	4. The Butterfly Effect

Leonard sat on his bed, trying to stay away from the gang before his date. He didn't want to be subject to jokes or criticism that would come with going out with Penny tonight. He just needed his zen.

Browsing his Facebook, he noticed his relationship status said Single. Wonder if that will change in the future. He checked the time on his laptop, 6:40 p.m, 20 minutes to go. Knowing how long Penny takes when she got dressed to go out, he knew she would be ready at 7:00 p.m. He began to browse through his folders on his laptop. He came across a folder titled "Penny." He had realized that he still kept all of their pictures that they took when they were together. One picture that stood out to him was a picture they took on their 5 month anniversary. They had gone out to dinner that night and Leonard surprised Penny by taking her to the Santa Monica pier. That night, they sat on the edge of the pier gazing out into the Pacific.

_Leonard?_

_Yeah? _He answered her, seeing her gaze into his eyes.

_Why are you so wonderful? _asking him softly.

He remembered the feeling that ran throughout his body. He got the sense that they were the only two individuals in the world. Nothing could ruin this moment between them.

Because I would do anything to make you happy Penny. His response made her smile and shed a tear of joy. He meant every word he said to her. He always would and still would do anything to make Penny happy, and she knew it.

Leonard's thoughts about this picture were put at a pause when his phone went off.

_Text Message: Penny: Almost Ready to Go..5 more minutes _

Penny was in her bathroom. Her hair was straight and in her eyes, looked perfect. Her makeup was simple, but brought out her beauty even more. She knew she didn't have to be someone she wasn't around Leonard. He cared and respected her no matter what she looked like. Penny though looked her best tonight. She wanted Leonard to know she was all in to try and create a relationship like they once had. Tonight is gonna' be a good night. No expectations, no worries, just be yourself. Penny had to reassure herself to be comfortable and relaxed. She wanted this date to work out in the worst way, but she wanted not to push the envelope too far. Just be Penny. Penny knew deep down she still had feelings for Leonard. These feelings never seemed to drift away after they broke up. Unlike other relationships Penny found herself in, she was able to get over an ex-boyfriend within a few weeks. Leonard, on the other hand, was a different ex-boyfriend. She tried her hardest to date other guys to get over Leonard, but it was impossible for these feelings to drift away. She knew she had made a mistake when she saw Leonard dating Priya. In Penny's mind, he was 'the one that got away.' This second chance tonight was her way in telling Leonard everything she felt insider her. She prayed that he would feel the same.

Penny glanced at herself once more in the mirror. Her phone buzzed with a text from Leonard.

Ready to go?

Penny replied: Yes :)


	5. No More Secrets

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Penny exited her bedroom to open the door.

"Hey you," Penny said kindly

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

Penny walked to the sofa, grabbed her purse and left her apartment as Leonard followed her down the stairs.

"So, anything new with Bernadette and Amy today?" Leonard asked.

"Ahh, not really. Both of them were really excited you asked me out again thought."

Leonard chucked. "Ohh? Why is that?"

"Well for one thing, they want to double date with us," Penny laughed.

Leonard laughed as they approached the doors of the apartment.

"Any other reason why?"

"Well since we are starting off fresh, lets be open with each other. No more secrets, just truth." Penny said as she entered Leonard's car.

"I agree, go on."

"Well Amy and Bernadette were there for me when you started to date Priya. I didn't want to accept the both of you together, but you were happy with her and I couldn't be selfish of that. I still wanted to be a part of your life, so I accepted it. But I felt like a part of me was lost..."

Leonard interrupted her, "You know you're the one that broke up with me right?"

"Yeah I know. I knew I had made a terrible decision. Anytime Amy or Bernadette would bring you up in a conversation, I would be flooded with the guilt and regret of breaking up with you. I would lay in bed at night and dream of us being together again. All I have wanted was to get another shot with you. The night I slept with Raj, I talked to him about you and how I never should of broken up with you. I thought for sure when you saw us leave your room, you would never talk to me again. Today was one of the best days I have had in a long time. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I was when you asked me out today. The feeling that I lost something began to come back again.."

Penny turned to Leonard. He was trying to concentrate on driving but was clearly distracted by the emotions that Penny confessed to him.

"Say something...please?" Penny asked sympathetically.

Leonard and Penny had just arrived at the Italian Restaurant Bella Note's. Leonard proceeded to park the car, still not giving Penny an answer yet. He turned the car off and turned to face her.

"I never wanted to give up on you or us. Even when I was dating Priya, I still cared for you. Priya gave me ultimatums at times to stop talking to you or to stop being your friend. But..I never understood why I couldn't give you up, until I saw you standing in your apartment today. I realized that I never stopped loving you, Penny."

Leonard grabbed Penny's hand and realized she had tears rolling down her face. He wiped them from her face.

"You know, when I saw you standing in your apartment today, all I could think about was the first time I laid eyes on you. You looked perfect, just as you did the first time I saw you and every other time I have ever looked at you. The love that I have for you Penny was brought out today when I saw you. I felt that I needed to ask you out again, just to try us again."

Penny looked back up at him, with tears still rolling down her face.

"Do or do not, there is no try" Penny chuckled as she was trying to stop her tears of joy.

Leonard laughed, "No wonder why I never stopped loving you."

She smiled at him, his hand still holding hers, staring into each other's eyes.

"So what do you say about going to eat? I'm pretty hungry right about now." Leonard asked whole-heartedly

"Ok, let's go" Penny smiled and they both exited the car.


	6. The MeatEating Vegetarian

Leonard and Penny got a small table for two near the front window of the restaurant. The table had a small candle lit, with breadsticks on the side of it. Looks very romantic Penny thought. Leonard, being a gentlemen, pulled Penny's chair away from the table to let Penny sit.

"Why thank you" Penny said with a smile.

"Anytime" Leonard replied with a small grin.

They both browsed through the menus. Leonard looked up at Penny, which caught Penny's eye and she looked up as well.

"Do you want to order a bottle of wine or appetizers?" Leonard asked.

"I would say yes to the wine, and no to appetizers. Italian food fills me up every time I eat it."

"That's fine with me."

The waiter approached their table. "What can I get you two started with tonight?"

"We will start off with a bottle of Merlot, and I'll have the Chicken Scampi." Leonard replied.

"And for you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the Surf and Turf, medium well."

"Alright, I'll put that right in for you guys, and I'll be back with your Merlot."

"Thank You" Leonard said as he handed the waiter his menu.

Leonard looked at Penny with a mischievous grin. Penny looked back at him with a slight grin of curiosity.

"What?" Penny asked with a small smile

"Going all out tonight with the Surf and Turf, huh?" Leonard laughed.

Penny chuckled, "Yeah I guess. What you said to me in the car about the first time we met got me thinking about that entire day with you and Sheldon and the gang. You and Sheldon were so welcoming..well mostly you were. But I remember when I was telling you stuff about me that I was a vegetarian except for fish and the occasional steak. Since steak and seafood were on my mind, I figured I'd order it."

"Ahh, got it. All I ask is if you're thinking about that day, do not send me to any ex-boyfriend's houses to pick up t.v's," Leonard joked.

Penny laughed, "Absolutely not!"


	7. The 20 Hypothesis

On the drive home, Leonard stopped to get Penny ice cream at Cold Stone. From when they first started dating, Leonard would occasionally stop and get Penny ice cream after they went to dinner. They arrived together back at the apartment around 10:30 p.m. As they walked up the stairs together, they had been discussing how their date went.

"That was a really nice dinner. I'm glad you asked me out again." Penny said enthusiastically to Leonard.

"I am too. I missed you."

"You know, I think we should take things slow if we are gonna' try and start dating again."

"I can take things slow. My first girlfriend I went out with didn't even know we were dating."

"Well not that slow" Penny chuckled

"How about this," Leonard proposed, "Are you familiar with the typical development with computer software?"

"Just for fun, lets say I'm not."

Leonard began to explain, "Before an application is released, they give it a trial run. We can do that. If we hit a rough spot, instead of getting mad, say 'hey we found a bug', and report it so it can be fixed."

"You mean like a beta test?" Penny questioned.

"Technically this would be an Alpha Test. A beta test requires people that weren't involved in the development.."

Penny cut in, "Seriously, do I not get credit for knowing Beta Test?"

Leonard apologized, "No. You should, absolutely. That was me being pedantic..And that's our first bug. You reported it, I can fix that. This is good!"

"Alright, lets give it a shot."

"Great! You keep a list, I'll keep a list and at one point we will exchange.:

"Okay. Goodnight Leonard." Penny said as she gave Leonard a kiss on his cheek.

Penny walked into her apartment with the biggest smile on her face. The void that she once felt after losing Leonard to Priya was gone. Fate had given her another shot to make things right and have another relationship with Leonard.

Leonard walked through the living room. Sheldon had already gone to bed. He walked into his room and began to get undressed. His doubts of trying again with Penny were gone. He was confident that this time, they will work. There was no rush between them and he was aware of that. Leonard had work early the next morning, so after he got undressed, he went to bed.

This was their Beta Test, this was the beginning of Leonard & Penny 2.0


End file.
